Rolf
Rolf (ヨファ, Yofa in the Japanese version) is a member of the Greil Mercenaries, the younger brother of Oscar and Boyd, and the youngest member of the mercenary company. Despite all of this, he is a very mature, loyal young man. He was first taught how to use a bow by Shinon, so that, like Mist, he could be of some use to the group rather than staying behind every time the company went to work. Shinon told Rolf during his training never to tell anyone who taught him, and he remained faithful to that promise, although his eldest brother, Oscar, could detect the secret. He never told anyone, either, respecting Rolf's oath. It is revealed in a special Info conversation that he is, in fact, Oscar's and Boyd's half-brother: they share the same father, but have two different mothers. When the younger brothers were only very little, Rolf being an infant at the time, she abandoned her sons and their bedridden father for another love interest, leaving Oscar to take care of the family. Although he is given the opportunity to return to his mother once she begs, he chooses to stay with his brothers, stating that she is only a stranger to him. He would much prefer staying in the company of what he considers his true family: Oscar, Boyd, and the rest of the Greil Mercenaries. He can perform a Triangle Attack with his brothers under certain conditions, being that Oscar and Boyd upgraded classes with the ability to use bows. This is a default setting in Radiant Dawn (keep in mind that Oscar must be a Silver Knight, and Boyd must be equipped with a crossbow of some kind), but optional in Path of Radiance. =Character Data= Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 9: Automatically From start. Base stats |Archer |Wind |1 |18 |5 |0 |8 |6 |4 |6 |2 |4 |4 |6 |Bow - E |N/A |Rolf's Bow Vulnerary Growth rates |60% |40% |20% |45% |50% |40% |30% |25% Support conversations Rolf can have supports with Shinon, Rhys, Mist, the Pegasus Knight Marcia and the Daein general Tauroneo. Bond support *Oscar:10% *Boyd:10% *Shinon:5% Death quote Rolf: I... wonder what will happen to me... I'm so scared... Boyd... Broth-- Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3: Prologue: from the start, required for Prologue and 1, available for 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11 and Final Chapter. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team he joined and Endgame. ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base stats |Sniper |Wind |1 |32 |17 |3 |20 |19 |13 |13 |9 |6 |7 |7 |Bow - B |Critical +10 Shove |Rolf's Bow Steel Bow Vulnerary Growth rates |85% |75% |10% |45% |45% |35% |35% |20% Bond support *Oscar:10% *Boyd:10% *Shinon:5% Death quote Rolf: ...So this is what fate...had in store for me... I'm so cold... I still had...a lot...to learn. Oscar... B-Boyd... Shinon... Epilogue *'Faithful Student' (若葉の射手, Young Archer in the Japanese version) *Rolf remained with the mercenaries. He was always in demand as a tutor of unrivaled marksmanship. Trivia *Before Rolf is recruited, he dons a unique class of Child. *In Radiant Dawn, it is revealed in a base conversation with Boyd that he believes skill is more important than strenght, yet in Radiant Dawn, his growth rate for strength (75%) is ironically higher than the one for his skill (45%). Etymology Rolf is a real name and has its own meaning, but it is an alteration of "Rudolf", which means 'fame' and 'wolf' in its Germanic roots. Gallery rolf_en.png|Rolf as he appeared in Radiant Dawn. rolf.png|Rolf's profile picture in Path of Radiance. rolf2.png|Rolf's portrait in Radiant Dawn. de:Rolf Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc